This invention relates generally to holders for patient interface modules (PIM) and more particularly, to PIM holders with clamping systems for connecting to rails.
Surgical tables frequently have side rails attached thereto that support attachments and accessories commonly required during medical procedures. The side rails typically extend along opposing sides of the surgical table. For example, some surgical procedures require the use of PIM that may be hung on the rail adjacent the patient.
Attachment of the PIM to the rails is conventionally accomplished using rigidly, fixed clamps that use knob screws that require many turns to tighten the clamps onto the rail in a fixed and rigid position. Other attachment systems are hooks that hang from the rails. These have a tendency to permit the PIM to swing as the bed moves, bumping into nearby elements and creating distracting noise. Others are fixed in place on the rail, requiring special tools to disconnect the clamps so they can be reoriented in a separate position, and then to reattached using the same special tool. They are typically unable to be solid enough to support the accessories and still be easily adjusted, moved, or reoriented in convenient positions.
What is needed is a PIM holder that can be efficiently, yet securely clamped onto a rail, such as a surgical table rail. The present disclosure addresses one or more of the deficiencies in the prior art.